


Moodboard for A National Treasure

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:Tony chooses that moment to turn around and his eyes land on Bucky and that’s when Bucky remembers he should probably look this—amazing, honorable, selfless—man in the eye instead of ogling the way those leather pants cradle his ass.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: More Than Just a Picture [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Moodboard for A National Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ali_aliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A National Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047007) by [ali_aliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/pseuds/ali_aliska). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
